duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Greatest Pop Icons: 60 Original Legendary Hits
Greatest Pop Icons: 60 Original Legendary Hits is a 3-CD box set featuring Duran Duran, released by Disky on 19 May 2003. About the album The album is a collection of songs by various artists, compiled from EMI and Capitol Records releases from the last four decades of the 20th Century. Featuring Simon Le Bon on the front cover, the compilation includes Duran Duran's "Save A Prayer". Band connections includes Belinda Carlisle, an artist who released "Mad About You" featuring Andy Taylor performing guitar and appearing in the music video. Carlisle was also a member of The Go-Go's, when Duran Duran were the opening act for their Greek Theatre show in Los Angeles, CA, USA on 3 October 1981. Track listing 905519 CD 1 #"Save A Prayer" - Duran Duran (5:26) #"True" - Spandau Ballet (5:32) #"I Get The Sweetest Feeling" - Jackie Wilson (2:50) #"Sunday Girl" - Blondie (3:01) #"Sexy Eyes" - Dr. Hook (2:57) #"We've Gotta Get Out of This Place" - Animals (3:13) #"Shakin' All Over" - Johnny Kidd & The Pirates (2:19) #"Bye Bye Love" - Everly Brothers (2:20) #"Where Do You Go To My Lovely" - Peter Sarstedt (4:40) #"Itchycoo Park" - Small Faces (2:44) #"Everyone's A Winner" - Hot Chocolate (4:01) #"Magic" - Pilot (3:03) #"Judy Teen" - Steve Harley & The Cockney Rebel (3:44) #"Peaches" - The Stranglers (4:07) #"Roll Over Beethoven" - Electric Light Orchestra (4:33) #"Mony Mony" - Billy Idol (4:55) #"Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" - Culture Club (4:25) #"Running Up That Hill" - Kate Bush (5:00) #"Hold On" - Wilson Phillips (4:22) #"Talk Talk" - Talk Talk (2:58) CD 2 #"Air That I Breathe" - Hollies (4:02) #"Barbara Ann" - The Beach Boys (2:04) #"French Kissin' In The USA" - Deborah Harry (4:07) #"I Can't Wait" - Stevie Nicks (4:33) #"It's A Heartache" - Bonnie Tyler (3:27) #"Out In The Fields" - Gary Moore & Phil Lynott (4:15) #"All Stood Still" - Ultravox (3:40) #"Love Action (I Believe In Love)" - Human League (3:46) #"Locomotion" - Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark (3:54) #"Ghost Town" - Specials (3:38) #"I Can Make You Feel Good" - Shalamar (4:21) #"It's A Love Thing" - Whispers (3:42) #"Can't Get By Without You" - Real Thing (3:17) #"Moonlight Shadow" - Mike Oldfield (3:37) #"54321" - Manfred Mann (1:59) #"Hippy Hippy Shake" - Swinging Blue Jeans (1:45) #"Apache" - Shadows (2:54) #"Little Children" - Billy J. Kramer & The Dakotas (2:47) #"Out of Time" - Chris Farlowe (3:12) #"Vincent" - Don McLean (3:58) CD 3 #"Silence Is Golden" - Tremeloes (3:07) #"Sweets For My Sweet" - Searchers (2:26) #"There's A Kind Of Hush" - Herman's Hermits (2:34) #"Carnival Is Over" - Seekers (3:09) #"Rubber Bullets" - 10cc (5:17) #"Making Plans For Nigel" - XTC (3:52) #"Modern Girl" - Sheena Easton (3:25) #"Heaven Is A Place On Earth" - Belinda Carlisle (4:03) #"Call Me" - Go West (4:05) #"She Makes My Day" - Robert Palmer (4:23) #"Good Heart" - Feargal Sharkey (4:39) #"Kids In America" - Kim Wilde (3:27) #"Don't Give Up On Us" - David Soul (3:35) #"That's The Way I Like It" - KC & The Sunshine Band (3:05) #"Rock Your Baby" - George McCrae (3:11) #"Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel" - Tavares (3:31) #"And She Was" - Talking Heads (3:36) #"Lavender" - Marillion (3:40) #"Something's Gotten Hold of My Heart" - Marc Almond & Gene Pitney (4:42) #"In Private" - Dusty Springfield (4:16) Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums